Power semiconductor die packages are known and are used in computers and the like.
Such semiconductor die packages could be improved. For example, power semiconductor die packages generate a significant amount of heat. It would be desirable to improve upon semiconductor die packages so that they can dissipate more heat. Also, conventional semiconductor die packages are molded with a molded material. Having to directly expose a metal clip that is connected to the semiconductor die source contact pad to allow heat dissipation from the top side of the package presents challenges with respect to the metal clip design and the corresponding assembly process (particularly if the standard package dimensions are to be followed). The exposed metal clip stacked on top of the semiconductor die needs to be thick, and this can result in stress to the semiconductor die and the molding material. This can increase the likelihood of a package failure.
It would be desirable to provide for a semiconductor die package that can address these and other problems. Embodiments of the invention can address the above problems, and other problems, individually and collectively.